The First Time
by MintSauce
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. One-shot of Ian and Mickey's first time. Please read and review and hopefully enjoy.


To say that Ian was a bundle of nerves when he walked into Mickey Milkovich's room was an understatement. He was gripping the crow bar in his hand so hard that he could feel the metal digging painfully into his skin through his hands. He'd expected to find Mickey playing video games or smoking, but he hadn't quite anticipated that he'd be out cold on his front, snoring ever so softly.

He jabbed Mickey in the back with the crow bar, not wanting to get within grabbing distance of the guy because quite frankly that was just asking for it.

"What the fuck –?" Mickey pulled his face out of his pillow, frowning against the light, obviously not appreciating being woken up.

"I want to gun back, Mickey," Ian told him, trying to sound as firm as he could when really all he wanted to do was run from the room. But he had to do this, it was for Kash. And now that he had gotten this far, now that Mickey was awake, he probably wouldn't even make it out of the door before Mickey decked him.

"Gallagher?"

From the look on his face it was clear that Mickey definitely hadn't expected Ian to be there. "The gun," Ian reminded him, still fighting to sound firm, brandishing the piece of metal in his hand for effect. Although, if he was being honest, the fact Mickey didn't seem to be all that phased by Ian standing there should have forewarned him.

It happened fast after that. Mickey said, "Alright," and after rubbing his eye with grubby, tattooed fingers reached for the drawer beside his bed. Why the hell Ian thought it was a good idea to let his guard down then, he didn't know. What he did know, was that after that time just seemed to mush together.

Things broke, fists slammed into faces, fingers grabbed at flesh as they threw each other about, slamming into the walls. Mickey was a fighter, Ian couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been. He'd expected that from Mickey, had known he was probably going to walk out of the house with a black eye and most likely no gun at all, but he hadn't expected what actually came about.

Mickey ended up with the crow bar, his body pinning Ian's to the bed, his crotch right in Ian's face. And under normal circumstances, Ian would have been panicking, because being pinned by Mickey Milkovich while he brandished a piece of metal wasn't anybody's idea of a good scenario. And yet when Mickey was staring down at him, the anger and adrenaline started to filter away, change into something that Ian could have sworn was lust. And he wouldn't have believed that it was if there hadn't been pretty. . . hard. . . evidence pushed into his face.

He wondered afterwards how Mickey knew Ian was gay, because all he had done was look back up at the older boy, wondering if he was going to get his head beaten in. And then Mickey was lifting off of him, his shirt joining the crow bar on the floor and Ian rolled off the bed, pulling at his own clothes in a desperately frantic sort of way.

There wasn't a moment when he thought, _what the hell am I doing?_ Because from the moment Mickey's shirt came off, he knew there wasn't anything else he would rather be doing.

Mickey's flesh was hot under his hands, his touch bruising as he forced Ian back down onto the bed, pinning him down beneath his body just as roughly as he had done before, but this time it was so deliciously different. Mickey bit and licked his way down Ian's chest, bruises marking his path as he continued heading south.

Ian's head fell back against the pillows and a choked sound emerged from his throat as Mickey's mouth closed over his already half hard dick. He didn't mess about with foreplay, just got straight to it, wet heat encasing his cock and making Ian's brain short circuit for a moment. Mickey swallowed him right down to the base and Ian could feel Mickey's throat contracting around his cock and it was amazing. The sounds coming out of him weren't something he thought he had ever made before, sounds he wasn't even sure he had been able to make.

And when Mickey made this sort of growling sound deep in his throat, Ian thought he was going to come right then. At that moment he was pretty positive he was going to be the one who was getting fucked and he didn't care. He'd always been a top, but with Mickey _fucking_ Milkovich devouring his cock like he was, he could definitely make an exception.

But far too soon, Mickey's mouth was leaving his dick and he bit down hard on one of Ian's hipbones, his short fingernails digging into flesh as he crawled back up Ian's body. By this time, Ian was harder than he could ever remember being, it almost hurt, hurt more than the bites or the scratches or the none-too-gentle grabs.

Ian almost expected Mickey to kiss him, but he just stared down into Ian's face with his eyes practically smouldering with the lust burning there. Ian reached down between their bodies to where Mickey's dick was nudging insistently against Ian's leg. Like Ian, he was already rock hard. And just like Ian had done, Mickey made a sort of choking sound when the hand wrapped around his cock. His head fell forwards, his hair brushing against Ian's neck and making the redhead shiver with need.

"Fuck," Mickey practically snarled as Ian jacked him harder. He could feel the tension building inside of Mickey and without even knowing quite what he was doing, he slipped two of his own fingers into his mouth, wetting them before reaching around Mickey's back for his ass. He found Mickey's opening so easily it was almost as though his fingers were drawn to it magnetically.

He let them hover there for a second, just pressing ever so lightly against Mickey's hole. And it was because he was expecting the older boy to push him off, to shun that touch, but it never came. In fact, Mickey pushed back against his hand, falling to rest on his forearms, his forehead against Ian's neck as Ian's hand worked his cock in between them.

"Oh f-fuuuck, yes," Mickey growled into his neck as Ian slowly pushed his fingers inside him.

Mickey was so tight that Ian almost came, because he could imagine what it would feel to have that tightness enveloping his cock. He paused for a second, planning on letting Mickey simply adjust, but he should have known the older boy would have other ideas. He pushed against Ian's hand and then thrust into his palm, groaning into Ian's neck at the mixture of sensations and his desires were pretty clear after that. Mickey didn't want things gentle, he didn't want Ian's considerations, Ian thought he probably enjoyed the bite of pain and so he gave Mickey exactly what he wanted.

He jacked him as he worked his fingers in and out of Mickey's ass and as he added a third and pushed hard inside, he knew he hit exactly the right spot. His gasp joined Mickey's groan of release as he bit down on Ian's neck, hard enough probably to draw blood. But Ian didn't care, if anything it made him harder as the hot wetness spurted over his hand and stomach.

"Fuck me now," Mickey snarled, making a whimpering sound of loss into his ear a second after Ian removed his fingers, which Ian hadn't been expecting. He would have thought Mickey would push him away now that he'd had his orgasm, leaving Ian to have to take care of himself.

Mickey rolled off of him and Ian scrambled to get onto his knees as the other boy rummaged through his bedside cabinet, shoving a condom into Ian's hands before dropping down onto all fours, his ass presented deliciously. Ian didn't know how he hadn't noticed before how great an ass Mickey had, but then again, he probably hadn't noticed because he'd always been much more concerned about not drawing Mickey's attention.

He ran his hands over the firm, pale globes, not quite knowing what made him bend down and nip at one of the cheeks. He rolled the condom onto himself, his dick weeping from the tip now. Ian pushed Mickey's cheeks apart slightly, swiping his tongue across the puckered opening, not knowing why, but wanting to nevertheless.

Mickey 's moan was muffled by the pillow he had his face buried in and for some reason that made Ian smile stupidly. Straightening up, he lined himself up with Mickey's entrance and just eased himself inside. Both of them made that choking sound and Ian actually thought he saw stars behind his closed eyelids as Mickey's ass practically strangled his dick.

Ian took hold of Mickey's hips, gripping hard and bruising as he slammed himself home.

"Fuck!" Mickey's shout was only just muffled when he bit down on his arm and Ian would have thought it was a sound of displeasure had Mickey not been thrusting back into him, seeking more. And more was Ian could certainly give.

He pulled all the way out before slamming right back in again and after that their movements were fast, brutal and nothing but frantic. Their moans echoed around them, combined with the squeaking of the bed and the glorious slap of flesh on flesh.

With Mickey's tight ass practically swallowing his cock, Ian knew he wouldn't be able to last long, but he was surprised when Mickey came first. . . again. The way Mickey's ass contracted around his cock sent Ian over the edge and he fell over it gratefully, digging his nails into Mickey's hips as he held on for dear life.

They stayed like that for a minute, Ian hunched forwards over Mickey's body, his forehead pressed into an equally sweaty back. Both of them were breathing heavily, the room seeming several degrees hotter than it had done before. And he hated to admit it even to himself, but right then, Ian was content to never move, because crouched there with his cock buried deep in Mickey Milkovich's ass, he'd never felt better.

It was only when he felt Mickey shift underneath him that he pulled out, removed and tied off the condom before falling in a boneless heap beside Mickey. He couldn't help but stare at the way the sticky come was slicked over Mickey's chest with his sweat and Ian didn't understand why it was only then that he found Mickey gorgeous. Mickey's eyes were closed and the expression on his face could only be described as surprised contentment.

"How the hell did that happen?" Ian asked after a moment when he actually regained the ability to speak, because he had to say something.

Mickey's eyes opened slowly and he gave the redhead a slow, sideways look. For a second, Ian thought he was going to hit him, but instead he just shrugged. "No fucking clue, Firecrotch," he admitted, "But you tell anybody, I'll snap your dick off."

"I think your ass already did that," Ian said before he could think, before he could stop himself.

The small smile that tugged at the corner of Mickey's mouth though, only confirmed what Ian had realised when he'd first pushed inside the older boy, he was fucking lost. And all for Mickey God Damn Milkovich of all people.


End file.
